This invention relates to apparatus used on firing ranges. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for conveniently collecting ejected cartridge brass after a weapon has been fired.
During target shooting brass casings are ejected from automatic pistols often some fifteen to twenty feet from the pistol. Because brass is rather expensive, target shooters usually retrieve the spent brass for reloading. Obviously this may be a daunting task, particularly because of the distance of the ejection. In addition, target shooting is usually done on firing ranges in which a number of shooters are positioned adjacent to one another. The brass can become commingled resulting in arguments as to who owns the brass. In addition, the ejection of the brass can, in some cases, present a hazard on the target range because of the force of the ejected brass.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,838, 4,110,727, 2,354,277 and 4,959,918 all relate to spent cartridge collection apparatus which are adapted to be connected directly to a long gun such a rifle or a shotgun. Thus none of the collection apparatus shown in those patents are free-standing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,565 issued to Jaffin, et. al. show a free-standing apparatus for collecting ejected cartridges. The Jaffin apparatus is in the form of a frame mounted on a pole with a netting received about the frame. The Jaffin apparatus does not appear to be conveniently transportable nor does the Jaffin apparatus segregate one size of brass from another.